One Week
by Bridghid
Summary: After the war in 8th year how Harry befriends Draco, and starts to fall for him.


****Disclaimer - don't own anything. Wish I did. But I don't.

* * *

**Monday**

I caught him looking at me again today. I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head from across the great hall. When I turned, he kept looking at me for a second, and then dropped his eyes back down. I'm so bloody confused. It's been weeks and I still have no idea what his problem is. Every time I catch him, he looks away. And then after that, I can feel his eyes on me, but never catch him staring again. It's driving me spare.

He's been so different since we returned to Hogwarts. Different in a good way though - more polite and reserved. Half the school still thinks that he is out to get them, but I don't. The war put some things into perspective for me. He changed over the war. Grew up. Matured. Granted he was on the wrong side of the war, but how much of that was his family's influence and how much came from Draco himself?

Besides, he could have killed Dumbledore or given me up at Malfoy Manner but he didn't He had the opportunity to align his family for good with Voldemort and increase their power, but he didn't. To me, that is when he made his choice, which helped me make mine. I'm sure Ron and Hermione thought I was crazy, but I had to save him. I couldn't leave him to burn in the room of requirement.

I never believed it before, but everyone played a part in the success of the war. Draco Malfoy proved that to me. There has always been something about that man. From the beginning, we were linked together. He extended his hand in friendship, but we became enemies instead. Now that our respective roles have been played, maybe we can become friends?

**Tuesday**

I was surrounded by my fan club in the library again today. Which, if I think about it really isn't that bad considering that they can't talk very much before Madame Pince shuts them up. I like the quiet now.

Not everyone shares my desire though. Case in point (after all of the trials at the ministry this summer, I'm starting to sound like a lawyer and I'm not sure how I feel about that – Hermione however, is thrilled) – Draco came into the library and sat at one of the big tables near the end of the room. Apparently this was too close for my fan club to handle. They tried to kick him out.

When I heard one of the snotty fifth year Hufflepuff girls tell Draco that he should stop harassing me, and should keep his filthy death eater body away from the Boy Who Lived, I had enough. I'm not sure if it was simply her tone and how she was talking to him, or a combination of that and the fact that Draco almost looked embarrassed, but I was mad. I could see how much he had changed from before the war – why couldn't anyone else? The lot of them were behaving worse than the Slytherin prince himself. I had to do something.

I piled my homework up into a haphazard pile and walked up to Draco. My fan club held their breath, and that Hufflepuff snob looked almost triumphant, as if she thought I would back her up. Ha, was she ever in for a surprise!

Draco didn't even look up at me from his books until I said his name. The aloof expression he attempted was ruined by the faint flush on his cheeks and his eyes darting from person to person.

"Let's make a deal shall we?" I said, and extended my hand. "Friends?"

He stared at my hand for a minute or two before fitting his hand into mine hesitantly and shaking it. His voice was controlled but quiet when he said friends back, and then returned to his books.

I didn't even bother to pay attention to my fan club. I dropped my books beside Draco's and went back to doing my homework myself. It was the best study time I had ever had. Everyone disappeared into various parts of the library, and I didn't have to listen to them chatter or whisper anymore.

About an hour later, Draco started to pack up his things. He whispered "Thanks Potter," to me and stood. I grabbed his sleeve before he could run away and asked him to meet me same time tomorrow. He shrugged noncommittally, and fled. He never looked me in the eye once.

I really wanted him to show up the next day. I wanted to see his eyes.

**Wednesday**

I almost thought that he wouldn't show. I had been sitting there for a while before a pale hand carefully set books down beside mine. We didn't talk at all for the first hour or so. Until I realized that I had been reading the same page and came to the conclusion that I was too focused on him to study. Bugger.

I looked at Draco in surprise when he gently placed a sheaf of parchment over my book._ Stop frowning, _it said_, it makes the stalkers nervous._

I couldn't help but laugh at that. He was totally right. I quickly glanced at the surrounding tables and couldn't believe how many people were staring. I hated all of the attention my schoolmates were dumping on me. But if I have to be at the centre of it, I thought evilly to myself, I may as well enjoy it.

I nudged Draco with my elbow to pack up his things and follow me. We walked in silence together, and it wasn't until we were climbing the stairs of the astronomy tower that I noticed Draco freeze on the stairs behind me.

My last name on his lips was barely more than a whisper. Realizing his hesitation, I took his book bag and wrapped my hand around his left arm without thought and walked him up the rest of the stairs with me.

As soon as he reached the landing, Draco pulled his arm out of mine and cradled it to his chest. His eyes darted around the room and then fixed on the balcony where Dumbledore died.

"Malfoy," I said as I put the two bags down and stood in front of him to draw his eyes towards me instead. "There was nothing you could have done."

His grey eyes flicked up to mine, and I felt myself get lost in his stormy grey stare. I could sense him building up to protest so I cut him off. "He was already dying."

"How?"

I smiled as his breath fanned across my cheek. "Long story. Just trust me."

His sigh seemed to release all the tension in his body and he dropped his head down to my chest. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held him to me. After a few minutes he wrapped his arms around my waist and tucked his head into my neck. And cried.

I don't know how long we stood there.

**Thursday**

We met up at the library again. After last night, Draco had no qualms of sitting right next to me. It was as if we both had changed last night. We sat closer, and asked each other questions about the homework. Why couldn't Hermione explain potions like he did? He actually made sense.

Or maybe he dumbed it down for me. Judging by his smirk at my questions, that may have been the case.

Regardless, studying was easy. We went back up to the astronomy tower after we finished our work. We stood at the edge of the balcony looking over the grounds. It was magnificent. I told him about Dumbledore when he asked. It seemed to give him closure.

I don't know how much time passed, but the sun slowly sank behind the forest. We didn't touch that night, but I felt closer to Draco than I had ever felt to anyone before in my life.

When I was lying in bed later that night, I thought hard about my night with Draco by my side. True, most of our conversation had been related to the war, but it was relaxing. I could talk to him about what I had done without him being horrified, or trying to coddle me.

And I listened to him.

Yes he was a death eater. He did some awful things. He wasn't all bad though. He didn't have much of a choice. He mourns just like I do. His father was given the Kiss – he wasn't the best father but Lucius was still his father. Narcissa's wand was snapped, and she was confined to the house and became a shell after her husband's death. Draco mourned her as well. He mourned the loss of his childhood – it was so focused on the dark.

Draco was lost. Everything he had ever believed turned out to be wrong. I learned things about Draco Malfoy that I never would have dreamed of. He has hopes and dreams and desires that may never come true. Simply because of the mark he never wanted.

I was lost too. All my life I had been working towards defeating Voldemort. Now what? Who am I? What do I want?

I fell asleep trying to answer these questions and dreamed of a soft, husky voice buffeted by the wind while it whispered secrets.

**Friday**

I met Draco at the library again tonight, but we decided that since it was the weekend, we could both afford to take the night off. We walked up to the astronomy tower again. We both seemed to be more light hearted today. We seemed to talk about everything. From quidditch to our favorite foods to what books we liked to read.

When the conversation petered out, we settled into the silence once again. Sitting on the balcony floor of the astronomy tower with Draco Malfoy was not what I had expected after 7 years of bitter rivalry. But I understood him better now. Yes, he still has some skewed views on the world, and he could be a royal git when he took a fancy for it. All in all though, he wasn't such a bad man.

"Thank you, by the way."

"Huh?"

Draco laughed at me. "Eloquent as always I see."

I had to chuckle at that. "Yeah well. Hasn't always been my strong suit." I let the silence fall between us again for a moment. "Why are you thanking me?"

Draco shrugged one shoulder up as casually as he could manage. "Everything. Defeating him. Trying to help my family. You know."

I dropped my head onto my knees. "I could have-"

"Harry. Stop. You tried." Draco scooted closer to me so our knees touched and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "That's more than anyone else did."

We finally left the tower after we couldn't keep our eyes open any longer. Besides, 2 am was way past curfew. Before we parted ways, we made plans to go to Hogsmead together in the afternoon.

I smiled as a crawled beneath my sheets. His smooth voice saying my given name for the first time. Oh how good it sounded.

**Saturday**

The trip to Hogsmead went well. We were stared at, but a couple good glares from me and everyone backed off. Draco laughed when he saw me doing this. When I asked him what was so funny, he mumbled something about the chosen one getting away with everything and dragged me into a store.

I took a look around and cringed. Honestly, a book store? Obviously there were things about Draco that no one knew. Like how he knew the shop owner by name when he picked up the books her ordered. Or that they actually seemed to be on friendly terms.

I found myself watching him a lot during the day. He didn't show much emotion on his face, but his eyes were amazing. They showed everything that was going on in his mind. And maybe I checked him out a time or two.

Which was odd in an of itself. I had always thought myself to be heterosexual. But being with Draco was kind of making me look at my attempts with girls a little more closely. Or my lack of caring when Ginny got back together with Dean. Or how much more relaxed I was with other males. Or the fact that I had been obsessed with Draco since 6th year and I'm not sure I can put the blame fully on being suspicious of him being a death eater (even if he was).

Huh. Makes more sense now.

The day with Draco was a blur and before I knew it, it was time to head back to the castle. Considering I basically figured out that I was gay over the course of the day, I figured I was taking it pretty well. Guess I kind of saw it coming.

I fell asleep smiling again. I seem to do that a lot. I dreamed of Draco's smile – the one he let only me see.

**Sunday**

I couldn't believe that it was the end of the weekend already. It seemed to have gone by so fast. I cornered myself into the library – I had to finish that essay today for charms. It was due tomorrow, and I was only half way through.

Draco came in and sat by me in the late afternoon when I was starting my conclusion paragraph. He seemed to relax as soon as he sat down.

"You ok?" I asked, glancing at him quickly.

He pursed his lips, and nodded.

I looked back towards the door of the library and saw a group of students glaring at us. "You know you can tell me, right?"

His lip quirked. "I know."

Instead of going to the great hall, we went to the kitchen and got Winky to give us something to take up to the astronomy tower. The air up in the tower was fresh, still carrying the moisture of the afternoon rain. Standing side by side, we were able to look over Hogwarts together.

When he turned to face me, all I could think was how much I wanted to touch him. I leaned in and gently touched my lips to his, thanking Merlin for Gryffindor courage.

When I pulled back all I could see was his eyes. His startled wide eyes before he pulled me towards him and kissed me back.

Once again I fell asleep thinking of Draco. This time I had the taste of him on my lips and the feel of his heartbeat against my palm.

If this was my week, I couldn't wait to see what next week would bring.

* * *

Quick oneshot. Feedback would be hot!


End file.
